So Seductively
by Anne Finch
Summary: Written for the "SEVERUS, YOU MOVE SO SEDUCTIVELY." Challenge. Severus Snape goes out for the night and ends up bringing someone from his past home with him. SSxSB. One-Shot.


**So Seductively**

* * *

><p>Written for the "<strong>SEVERUS, YOU MOVE SO SEDUCTIVELY.<strong>" Challenge.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His dark, slightly greasy hair was slicked back from his face and he worn a pair of form fitting, dark colored jeans. He gazed at his pale, bare chest. He had been attempting to tone his upper body and he had slight definition in his ab region.<p>

Smirking, he reached for his shirt. It was navy blue and made of silk. It flowed nicely down the front of his body. He sighed into the soft material as he buttoned it.

He smiled at his fully dressed reflection, "There's that dashing smile, Severus." he said to himself as he dabbed cologne on his neck and wrists. Giving himself a final once over, he turned on his heel and apparated to the front of a large stone building.

"Welcome," called a largely muscled man from his seat beside the door. Severus nodded to the man before he pushed open the large, leather covered door and stepped into the club.

The first thing that Severus came into contact with was the smell that assaulted his nose. The smell was that of sweat, arousal and sex. A very distinct smell that could be summed up as man. He inhaled deeply and revealed in the scent for a moment.

There were men of all shapes and sizes dancing and cruising as he made his way towards the bar. He ordered afire whiskey, on the rocks, and as he sipped it he scanned the crowd.

As Severus was scanning, one man in particular caught his eye. He hadn't seen the man in many years and those years had been good to him. So good that he almost hadn't recognized him. Sirius Black was clad in a pair of washed out jeans, which were covered with a pair of dark brown leather chaps. His upper body was bare except for the straps of a leather harness, which wound around his muscled chest. His chin was covered in a closely trimmed beard and his black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His chest and arms were covered in a dusting of body hair.

Severus watched him dance for a few moments before draining his glass and heading onto the dance floor. He skirted around the edges, dancing against various men, but rarely taking his eyes off of Sirius for very long. He slowly edged his way closer towards the hairy man. He brushed up against Sirius, who gladly turned towards the silk clad man.

Severus smirked as he pressed himself suggestively against Sirius.

"I do believe that I haven't seen you since we were lads at Hogwarts, Severus." Sirius greeted, matching the others rhythm. "It looks like time has treated you well. How have you been?"

"I'm feeling pretty good tonight, Black." Severus answered.

"Oh, come now, Severus, there is no need for formalities. I think we are past all that. Call me Sirius." He responded as he ran his hand down the front of Severus' pants and down his thigh, all the while watching the others face. Sirius smirked at the reaction that he had gotten out of the taller man.

"Why don't we find someplace more private?" Severus said suggestively into the other's ear.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?"

Severus smirked as he grabbed the other man's hand and apparated them both to his home.

"I'm just going to use the loo," Sirius stated as he made his way towards the open bathroom door.

Severus glanced around the room. It was as tidy as ever. The bed was slightly messy, but it was matter at this point. He couldn't believe that he had gotten Sirius Black into his bedroom. His school-era crush came flooding back to him, making him feel giddy.

He looked up at himself in the mirror, glad that the awkward school boy was no more. He gave himself a little shimmy. "Severus, you move so seductively." he growled, accentuating his statement with a pelvic thrust.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he stepped back into the bedroom. He had removed the washed-out jeans and was clad now, only in the brown leather chaps and matching harness.

Severus blanched slightly at having been caught. He turned and gave the burly man as suggestive a smirk as he could muster and took the few steps that brought them face-to face. "It was nothing." Sirius chuckled and pulled the paler man a little closer and he began to unbutton his silk shirt.

"You know, your moves are pretty seductive," he smirked, as he brought his lips down to Severus' neck.


End file.
